Daphne Blake
|friends = Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Velma Dinkley, Fred Jones, Beau Neville, Hex Girls, Lester, Eric Stauffer, Malcolm Illiwara, Daniel Illiwara, Alejo Otero, Luis Otero, Sofia Otero, Doña Dolores, Del Chillman, Prince Omar, Rupert Garcia, Miyumi, Scooby-Dum, Flim-Flam, Vincent Van Ghoul, Bartholomew Byfard Boo |enemies = Gator Ghoul, Old Iron Face, Simone Lenoir, Lena Dupree, Jacques, Ben Ravencroft, Sarah Ravencroft, Max, Steve, Laura, Phantom Virus, Angus and Collin Haggart, Bill McLemore, Manu, Snooky, Amelia von Butch, Krudsky, Black Samurai, Mr. Smiley, Charlene, Professor Jefferies, Miss Miromorto, Sojo, Norma Deathman, Franklin Stein, Woof Woof, Ghosts (from the episode Scoobygeist), Mr. Cyclops |type of hero = Damsel |size = 200 }} Daphne Anne Blake is the secondray deuteragonst character in the long-running Scooby-Doo franchise. Daphne, depicted as coming from a wealthy family, is noted for her red-orange hair, her fashion sense, and her knack for getting into danger. Daphne is considered to be the third most popular character in the Scooby-Doo franchise, only behind Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo, and has appeared in more adaptations than the other characters, aside from Shaggy and Scooby. Personality Daphne is the rich member of the gang and she likes to shop, fashion and taking care of her apperance. Daphne gets in to a lot of trouble which earned her the nickname "Danger-prone Daphne". Over the years she has learned to solve her own problems so no will worry about about her. And she is also known as dignified, aspiring, protective, humble, noble, educated, bold, loving, accountable, kind-hearted, encouraging, mature, rational, selfless, patient, benevolent, level-headed, affectionate, knowledgeable, caring, kind, nice, sweet, brave and empathetic. Daphne loves fashion and fancy things but also cares about her friends and will sometimes use her things she loves to help or save her friends. Daphne has an obsession for shopping, fashion and style just as Scooby and Shaggy have for food and Fred has for traps. She has been known to get distracted by her obsession. Daphne is from Scotland whereas Velma is from Germany, and Shaggy and Fred are from the United States. Daphne doesn't only have family in Scotland she also has family in France. Though she is known as "Danger-prone Daphne" she has proven she doesn't always need to be rescued learning many skills and abilities to save herself. Even though she has become less of a damsel in distress she occasionally sometimes is still danger-prone. Daphne Blake is the is the fashion queen of the team who brings lots of style to group and even though she is called danger prone because of her mistakes Daphne does almost everything in style. Even when she gets captured, in trouble or when she makes a mistake Daphne skills always makes sure it has no effect on her fashion or her beauty. She also still looks on the bright side even if she is in danger. Daphne is bubbly, fun loving and always in a good mood she might be klutzy sometimes but she has her moments of pulling off amazing things which makes up for her mistakes. Daphne is also the most social member of the team she can easily talk to people and find out what's going on or can get people to help the gang out. While Daphne can helpless needing to be rescued sometimes but depending on the situation she can solve problems on her own a skill she learned after getting tried of being trapped, captured and getting into trouble. Daphne is stylish and curious while she is known to be a magnet for trouble this trait is known to run in her family. Danger prone doesn't only happen because of the Blake family's mistakes that get them in trouble it comes from their curiosity as well. Daphne is a excellent journalist and has a strong desire to want to become a mystery writer. Although she gets into trouble on a few rare occasions this doesn't stop Daphne from wanting to solve mysteries she thinks of every adventure as a gem. She wouldn't trade her job of mystery solving for the world even if she wants a brake from it sometimes. Daphne is prim, proper and dainty this is because Daphne grew up in a wealthy family. However with her friends Daphne can have fun, relax, go on adventures and enjoy thrills that she can't enjoy if she spends her time living the rich life that the rest of her family live. Daphne is clingy to fashion, money material objects and to her friends. She loves and cares for her friends but sometimes she can be come to dependent on them. Overview Performers *Indira Stefanianna Christopherson in Scooby-Doo, Where are You! (1969–70) *Heather North Kenney in Scooby-Doo (1970-1997, 2003) *Kellie Martin in A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1988–91) *Mary Kay Bergman in Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998), Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost (1999) and Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) (following Bergman's suicide in 1999) *Grey DeLisle in Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001), What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002-2006), Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo (2010), Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2013) and Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015-2018) *Sarah Michelle Gellar in Scooby-Doo (2002) and Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) *Kate Melton in Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins (2009) and Scooby Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster (2010) * In Daphne & Velma, she was played by Sarah Jeffery. Character description Together with her other teenage companions, Fred Jones, Shaggy Rogers, Velma Dinkley, and Shaggy's pet Great Dane, Scooby Doo, Daphne would engage in solving various mysteries. Daphne was portrayed as enthusiastic, but clumsy and danger-prone, hence her nickname "Danger-Prone Daphne" (revealed by her cousin, Shannon, being danger-prone is a Blake family trait in Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monster), member of the gang, who always follows her intuition. She serves as the damsel in distress and would occasionally get kidnapped, tied up, gagged, and left imprisoned. Scooby and Shaggy usually save her, but sometimes Fred and Velma or even the whole gang do it. But as the franchise went on, she became a stronger, more independent character, who can take care of herself. Daphne's character is the most developed in the starring cast, going from a klutzy teenager to a successful journalist to an ingenuous fashionista to a black belt martial artist. When Scooby is nowhere to be found, Daphne also yells "Scooby-Doo! Where are you?!". In later shows, Daphne is the one who owns the Mystery Machine and lets Freddy drive it due to her crush on him. During the series' fourth incarnation, Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo, some of the episodes focused on Daphne. In the episode, "Shiver and Shake, That Demon's A Snake", Daphne buys an idol which is cursed by the snake demon. On the sail boat, the snake demon attacks Daphne and demands an idol to return. Daphne throws it to Scooby, Shaggy and Scrappy. In the episode, "The Scary Sky Skeleton", Daphne is reunited with her old friend, Wendy. The fifth incarnation The New Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo show, she took over Fred role as Leader of Mystery Inc. In the episode, "I Left My Neck in San Francisco", Daphne becomes ill and she's unable to help the gang to solve the mystery about The Lady Vampire of the Bay. Due to the vampire's look, Daphne's unseen reflection in the mirror, the bat flying around Daphne's bed and herself returning to bed a little later, Scooby, Shaggy and Scrappy are convinced that Daphne is a vampire. When the vampiress is revealed to be Lefty Callahan, Scooby, Shaggy and Scrappy realize they made a mistake with suspecting Daphne and she's feeling well again. Her usual appearance consists of a purple long sleeved mini dress, pink pantyhose, purple shoes, and a green scarf. From Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island to Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase, she wore a purple and green three-piece suit with matching shoes. In one level she is a damsel in distress being guarded by a dragon. As a child, she wore a pink sweater, red skirt, frilly white panties, pink pantyhose and white knee-high go-go boots. In The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo, she wore some other purple clothes with purple pants and purple high heels. While not as clever as Velma, Daphne would always solve her problems in a different way. The character later became more confident and started playing a more active role as time went on, a result of changing attitudes towards women during the 1970s and 1980s. She is also the leader of the role. In What's New, Scooby Doo?, Daphne has also been known to open locks or do other tasks with strange items from her purse. The youthful Daphne portrayed in A Pup Named Scooby-Doo would commonly call upon her butler, Jenkins, to do various tasks, such as ridding her of people, beating up a monster, freaking out, etc. The younger Daphne is shown (along with her parents) not believing in ghost/monsters/supernatual (one of her catchphases in that series was "There is no such thing as ghosts (monsters)!), a trait she lacks outside the A Pup Named Scooby-Doo series. In the movie Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island, Daphne as a young adult, had a very successful investigative TV series called Coast to Coast with Daphne Blake on a fictional channel called "Americana", which the show had aired on for two seasons. The producer of the show was Fred Jones. Throughout the various incarnations of the character, there has been speculation that Daphne and Fred had an attraction toward each other. This is emphasized in Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. By the time of the second season, they are shown to be actively dating with Fred showing more of his feelings toward Daphne. In the older series like The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo, Shaggy and Daphne might have a relationship because they live together ("That's Monstertainment") and share a plane together ("To All the Ghouls I've Loved Before"). Relatives Relatives of Daphne, including her four identical sisters, shown during the series' run include: *Barty Blake: Daphne's father, the creator of the product "Blake's Bubbles". Voiced by Frank Welker. *Nan Blake: Daphne's mother. Voiced by Kath Soucie. *Daisy: Daphne's sister, a doctor. *Dawn: Daphne's sister, a model. *Dorothy: Daphne's sister, race car driver. *Delilah: Daphne's sister, in the Marine Corps. Voiced by Jennifer Hale. *Uncle Matt Blake: Daphne's uncle, a cattle rancher. *John Maxwell: Daphne's uncle, a movie director. *Olivia Dervy: Daphne's aunt. *Jennifer: Daphne's cousin. *Danica LaBlake: Daphne's cousin, a famous French model. Voiced by Vanessa Marshall. *Shannon Blake: Daphne's Scottish cousin. Voiced by Grey DeLisle. *Anna Blake: Daphne's younger cousin *Thornton Blake V: Daphne's uncle, owner of a Golf Course near Lake Erie *Carrie: Daphne's cowgirl detective in a Scooby-Doo! Team Up comic. *Cinnamon: A character from DC Comics is the sister of Carrie which makes her a relative of Daphne Blake. Note: Frank Welker, Kath Soucie and Jennifer Hale voice Barty, Nan and Delilah in the Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (currently running) series, Vanessa Marshall voiced Danica in the What's New Scooby-Doo series and Grey DeLisle voiced Shannon in the Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monster (direct-to-DVD) film. Welker also voiced Nedley on A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. The late voice actor Don Messick voiced two of Daphine's uncles: Matthew "Matt" Blake on The Scooby Doo Show and John Maxwell on Scooby-Doo, Where are You!. Love Interests Buddy Chillner Insert Details Here. Warren Insert Details Here. Davy Jones When Mystery Inc. meet Davy Jones in disguise as a knight to scare the Haunted Horseman Daphne feels bad for him after he falls down the stairs. As Daphne and Velma go to help him Fred talks about how he can never figure out woman. Daphne feels bad for Davy when she learns that his uncle's castle will be torn down by his cousin and wants to sell the bricks of the castle for souvenirs. Later when Fred talks about the gang splitting up he sends Daphne and Velma with Davy Jones the two girls wrap their arms around him and smile at the idea. Dick Van Dyke Mystery Inc. first meet Dick Van Dyke at a carnival he runs and owns called Dick Van Dyke's Carnival. They are surprised and amazed to see him in charge on the carnival that they are at. Later after the gang splits up to solve a mystery to help save Dick Van Dyke's Carnival Daphne decides to stop at a photo booth and have her picture taken. Fred and Velma wonder why she is doing that she tells them because she wants Dick Van Dyke to remember the day the gang came to his carnival, remember that they helped him solve a mystery and so that way he can also remember her. Velma responses to Daphne's action with a line where she wonders why most women behave like that. As Fred learns what Daphne is doing he says sometimes he thinks that she is daffy sometimes. Beau Neville When Mystery Inc. first meets Beau Neville on Moonscar Island also known as Zombie Island Daphne falls in love with him even though he is a suspect in the mystery. Fred gets jealous that Daphne loves Beau later on as they are having dinner Daphne wonders where Beau is and Fred find it odd that Beau in nowhere to be found. After the gang goes looking for Shaggy, Scooby, Lena and Simone who are and trouble Fred thinks it's a good idea as Daphne mentions about splitting up but when Daphne tries to go with Beau Fred knows that is a bad idea so Velma pairs off with Beau because she won't let him out her site. But after Beau saves Velma's life after she almost walked into quicksand Velma ends up liking Beau a little bit but not enough to take him off the suspect list. Close to the end of the movie after the gang defeats Lean, Simone and Jacques who were the villainsame and real monsters Beau reveals the truth that he is a detective which makes Daphne love him even more and makes Velma fall in love with him. He tells them he was trying to solve the mystery of disappearances around the island but with no prof to back up his story he gets disappointed. Then Daphne ask him to appear on TV with her on her television show Coast To Coast with Daphne Blake. By the end of the movie Velma Dinkley also falls in love with Beau Neville because of him being a detective, his poetry and his love for mysteries. Johnny Bravo In the crossover episode Bravo Dooby-Doo Johnny is constantly flirting and hitting on Daphne but she ignores and turns him down through the hole episode. When Johnny is flexing in front of Daphne in the Mystery Machine an angry look can be seen on Daphne's face. Later on after helping Johnny get to his Aunt Jebidisa's house when they hearing the Ghostly Grander Johnny jumps into Daphne's arms he tells that she is pretty but she drops him on the ground. Later when the gang decides to look for clues and the Ghostly Grander and Fred tells the gang to split up Johnny tries to get her to pair off with him and tells that he will give her a Scooby Snack if she does but she stomps on his foot. After Velma and Scooby go to the attic while Fred and Daphne go to the basement Johnny starts flexing as Daphne walks by but she ignores him. Chip Hernadez Jr. Insert Details Here. Rock Rivers A character who appears in the film Scooby-Doo in Where's My Mummy he has his own TV show know as Fear Facers. In his show Rock travels around world facing all kinds of fears from traps, toancient ruins, storms, curses and much more. When Daphne mentions about Fear Facers he tries flirting with her because he thinks that she is one of his fans. Daphne tells him no and quickly turns him down tells him that she only knows about his show from her favorite magazine. Rock Rivers admits the truth that he faked footage to get big ratings for his show. Later as they explore the tomb and find an army of mummy's covered in cobwebs Daphne gets grossed out and Rack Rivers focuses his camera on her asking her to show more disgust in the mummy's for his camera, his show and for him but Daphne shuts off his camera and ignores him. Starchild Paul Stanley Insert Details Here. John Cena Insert Details Here. Quotes In other media Daphne was portrayed by Sarah Michelle Gellar in the film Scooby Doo and its sequel, Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed. Her husband Freddie Prinze, Jr. played Fred in these same Scooby-Doo movies also. In the movies, Daphne and Fred began a relationship in the first, that followed on through the second. Unlike the previous incarnation of the character, Gellar's version of Daphne is trained in martial arts during Mystery Inc.'s 2 year-long departure in the first film, as she is tired of being a damsel in distress on every case that she is involved in with the gang. Although in the first movie, she is captured by the masked wrestler Zarkos, but she beats him in a fight at the end. Daphne is portrayed by Kate Melton in the third film Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins (released as a Made-For-TV movie in 2009) and its sequel Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster (which premiered on October 16, 2010). Reception Members of the fanbase of the original Scooby Doo speculated that Daphne and Fred Jones had a romantic attraction to one another. The makers of the Scooby-Doo film originally planned to refer to the rumor by including a scene where Fred asks to stay with Daphne, using the presence of a toothbrush to imply that he wanted to stay with Daphne for the night. The scene was not included in the final version of the film. Trivia * It is revealed Shannon Blake that the Blake family has a history of get caught in traps and captured. She mentioned that all the members of family have been given the nick danger-prone. * Daphne has met Dracula, Frankenstein's Monster and real monsters just like Shaggy, Scooby and Scrappy. In T''he New Scooby-Doo Mysteries'' Daphne has met the real Dracula, his wife and Frankenstein's Monster in the episode Who's Minding the Monster. * Daphne along with the rest of the gang has an encounter with Dracula, his wife, Wolfman, Frankenstein's Monster, the Mummy, Gill-Man and the Invisible Man in The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries ''episode ''A Halloween Hassle at Dracula's Castle when the monster's are being haunted by the Ghost of Dr. Van Helsing. * Daphne has encountered real monsters in The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries episodes Scooby's Peep-Hole Pandemonium, Who's Minding the Monster, A Halloween Hassle at Dracula's Castle and alien ghost in the episode Ghosts of the Ancient Astronauts. * Daphne along with the rest of the gang met their first real ghost Bartholomew Byfard Boo in A Pup Named Scooby-Doo episode called Ghost Who's Coming to Dinner. * While hearing Fu Lan Chi's story in the Scooby-Doo Where Are You episode That's Snow Ghost of a Yeti that he was chased by in Tibet Daphne never asked him what a Yeti was this must have been because he was a stranger to the gang. But in Chill Out Scooby-Doo she asked Velma who was her friend what a Yeti was but a stranger like Fu Lan Chi. * In the Scooby-Doo Where Are You episode That's Snow Ghost when the gang sees the Snow Ghost and is running away from him. Some unknown reason she wasn't in the room with but instead standing by the main entrance that leads in and out of the hotel. * The earliest showing of Daphne trying to defend herself was in the episode Mamba Wamba and The Voodoo Hoodoo from The Scooby-Doo Show. Although trying to protect herself and Alex from Mamba Wamba Daphne reveals that she tried to fake the villain out and she thought it worked. * Because Daphne is known not to be one of the smartest members of Mystery Inc. in The New Scooby-Doo Movies episode The Secret Of Shark Island Daphne when she sees one of the Shark men she makes the mistake of saying that the shark is slimy which she is incorrect sharks aren't slimy. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:In Love Category:Movie Heroes Category:Wealthy Category:Fighter Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Teenagers Category:Amazons Category:Paranormal Investigators Category:The Icon Category:Scooby-Doo Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Martial Artists Category:Famous Category:Animal Kindness Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Loyal Category:Rescuers Category:Adventurers Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Outright Category:Successful Category:Honest Category:Victims Category:Batman Heroes Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Role Models Category:Charismatic Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Love Rivals Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Falsely Accused Category:Envious Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Determinators Category:Strategists Category:Pacifists Category:Wise Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Extravagant Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Titular Category:Aristocrats Category:Optimists Category:Hanna-Barbera Heroes Category:Supernatural Heroes Category:MAD Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Monster Slayers